


Cookies 'N Scream

by hypnoidvoid



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Camping, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Flavored Lube, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Sex, Lube, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoidvoid/pseuds/hypnoidvoid
Summary: The Losers go on a camping trip to Sequoia National Forest for winter break their junior year of classes. Eddie and Richie fuck in a tent, or in other words, bottom!richie is a mess for some dominant top!eddie.





	Cookies 'N Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Omg praise hungry bottom Richie for reddie please we need some good food (@honeybeehanlon on Tumblr).
> 
> Bottom!Richie screams out from the woods in his tent to answer this prompt: cOmE gEt yA’LL jUiCe, hOeS!

Pinching his lips around a lit cigarette, Richie swung one of his legs over the side of his hammock to use the tips of his toes to rock his body from side to side. The sullied smoke poured from the corners of his mouth in cascading puffs of unpredictable titillated direction, ransomed by bounty of the wind. But nonetheless, the cancerous plumes were tantalizingly beautiful while illuminated by the liquidating shine of stars from above.

 

He hung his hammock in a pristine spot between two douglas firs where he could look up and have a generous view of the twinkling darkness. Sequoias dominated the campsite him and the other Losers decided to make home for a week, so locating a secluded space under the canopy to view the sky was a luxury. He silently noted that the constellation Eridanus could be seen, Cetus could, Gemini too, as well as Orion. His eyes scanned for Draco, but perhaps the flying serpent was out of view. He knew the Big and Little Dippers were there in blatant sight, but he liked to seek out the ones unrecognized by the average Joe.

 

Richie was close to attaining a bachelor’s degree in astrophysics, and while the schoolwork was exceedingly difficult as the years passed, he genuinely loved what he studied. Yeah he procrastinated like any college student predictably would, yeah he fucked around and didn’t do as well as he could grade wise, but when he put his full capability to a task, it was exceptional.

 

Every. Damn. Time.

 

The dude was a freaking genius; a genius that was paradoxically also a belligerent idiot.

 

Astronomy was a gift to the human race, Galileo said so himself. Your test subjects were always in sight; there was no need to go hunting for certain specimens, creating elaborate mixtures of chemicals, or debating nonsensical opinions. All you had to do was simply look up for answers.

 

“Richie! Join us by the fire, will ya?” Bev called out to him. And while she couldn’t see him in the shadows, she knew where to direct her voice so he could hear her clearly.

 

“Yeah, yeah one minute Bevvie! Let me finish rubbing this one out real quick!” he shot back while roughly patting the top of his thigh to make an obscenely accurate impersonation of masterbating. He put out his cigarette in the dirt with the other hand, and noted to pick it up later so that he didn’t litter the national park.

 

From yards away there was a collective groan around the campfire. Stan could be heard slamming his hand to his forehead. Only one snigger could be heard from the group, and it was unmistakably gurgling from Eddie’s throat.

 

Lifting his slender frame from the hammock, Richie ambled over to his friends who resided around the fire circle. His hair frizzed from the humidity of the forest, so he spit in a palm and tousled the red mess from off his shoulders to flow freely behind him in curled bunches. He took off his thick frame glasses, breathed into their lenses, wiped them on his black and yellow striped sweatshirt (Eddie always said this jacket made him look like a bumblebee), and placed them back onto the bridge of his nose.

 

Stan and Bill were huddled close together under a quilt to keep warm from the December chill, where Mike and Ben were roasting marshmallows chatting up a storm about politics. Beverly chose to separate herself from both situations, and instead made herself content by playing a game of Egyptian Ratscrew with Eddie. She was well aware she could have kicked Eddie’s ass many turns ago, but she enjoyed playing cards with him the most and decided to keep the score relatively even for longevity.

 

“Ah! The lone wolf comes forth from the darkness, we’ve been blessed on this eve,” Bill sarcastically chuckled as Richie’s figure became highlighted by the fire.

 

“Adieu to you too gentlemen, gentlelady, and gentlespaghetti,” Richie replied while comically curtsying. He made sure to blow a kiss in Eddie’s direction, and Eddie bashfully caught the kiss in the air with his fist that didn’t hold a hand of cards, before miming to eat it.

 

“Adieu means goodbye, Rich-”

 

“I said _ADIEU_ ,” Richie barked back at Bill as he whipped his hair over his shoulder with the attitude of a B-List supermodel.

 

The Losers were a close knit group of friends that met in college, and strangely enough all studied in different departments. Usually you were lucky to make acquaintances with people in your own major, let alone _friends_ that resided on opposite sides of campus. It was natural law for psychology majors and STEM majors to subsequently be enemies, future teachers to shit talk liberal arts students, and so on. But here, this group gravitated towards each other outside of natural law and developed an unbreakable bond that even they couldn’t explain. They just _did_.

 

All being in their junior year, they sought out their degrees:

 

 **Bill Denbrough,** _B.A. English Literature_

 **Stan Uris,** _B.A. Business, Minor in Accounting_

 **Mike Hanlon,** _B.A. History_

 **Ben Hanscom,** _B.S. Civil Engineering, Minor in Architecture_

 **Beverly Marsh,** _B.A. Fashion, Minor in Art_

 **Eddie Kasprak,** _B.S. Biology, Minor in Psychology_

 **Richie Tozier,** _B.S. Astrophysics_

 

And it looks like all of them would be graduating the same year as well. They often discussed the logistics of sitting next to each other their graduation ceremony, then being able to walk across the stage one after the other.

 

Little did Eddie know, Richie planned to cross out Eddie’s actual name on his commencement card and replace it with ‘Edward Spaghedward’. So, when the aurator read his name aloud for the masses to hear in the moment, “ _Edward Spaghedward, B.S. in Biology and Minor in Psychology_ ” was the one to receive the degree. Eddie’s picture shaking the Dean’s hand on stage would be a face that embodied fury, surprise, as well as an undermining amusement towards the asshole he positively knew made the secretive change.

 

But, this was the asshole he loved. As long as that name didn’t appear on his actual degree, Richie would live.

 

Richie, who would be the one to walk to the stage after Eddie, would sport the most evil and accomplished grin on his face. _Worth it._

 

Two members of their self titled “Losers Club” kindled more of a friendship; delightfully dysfunctional relationship. Richie and Eddie were immediately smitten upon their meet on the second floor of the chemistry building their freshman year.

 

* * *

 

_[Freshman Year, First Day of Classes, 8:23 A.M.]_

 

_He was fucking late. So fucking late. He hoped he wouldn’t lose his spot in the class his first day of goddamn college. His parents would wring his neck all the way from Derry if he got dropped from the class, so he pushed as hard on his longboard as he could to the east side of campus._

 

_Before opening the door to the classroom, Richie peeked through the small rectangular window in a sweat to see if there was a seat he could creep into. Out of all the seats in the class, and there must have been nearly 150, only one was vacant._

 

_Clutching his longboard to his chest, Richie slowly entered trying not to bring attention to himself— for once. The door’s hinges must not have been oiled in 20 years, because when it opened the sharp screech of metal scraping against each other echoed throughout the entire hallway._

 

_The professor diverted her attention from the lecture to the incoming tardy student, “Well well well, what a way to start your first day of class.”_

 

_She snatched the roster off of her desk and scanned the list of names for any that had been left unmarked for presence._

 

_“Mr. Tozier, I assume.”_

 

_“That’s my father, you can call me Richie ma’am,” he jested with a toothy grin._

 

_There was a quieted wave of giggles escaping from the lips of students in the room. And, it wouldn’t be the last time the class got a good chuck from Richie over the course of the semester._

 

_“Seat. Now.”_

 

_He shuffled to that open seat, swiftly rolling his longboard underneath the desk. Without opening his backpack, he sat down crossing his legs, and paid attention to the reconvening lecture._

 

_The boy to his left gave him a few concerned glances after 10 minutes of him not taking any notes, then whispered, “Hey, do you need the notes? You can take a picture of mine after class if you want.”_

 

_Richie cocked his head towards the foreign voice to be unexpectedly met by the gaze of what he thought was an actual angel. His chocolate hair was perfectly waved to the side, he had tanned skin that was severely freckled like his own, and had bright green eyes that could have manipulated him into doing just about anything._

 

_He knew he didn’t need the notes, but here he was, obliging to wanting notes from a wingless muse._

 

_“Yeah, actually that would be awesome,” Richie breathed out._

 

_“But, you shouldn’t be so late next time,” Eddie smirked. Boy was he a sucker for a man in glasses, and his tone came out as flirtatious instead of reprimanding as he initially intended._

 

_“I’m the Deligitant of Tardiness, what do you expect?”_

 

_Eddie raised his eyebrows, then returned his focus to the board at the front of the class._

 

_“Well you know my name, so tell me your name cutie?” Richie eagerly asked, a little above a whisper. A few students around him grunted in reaction to his distracting infatuation with Eddie._

 

_“Eddie Kaspbrak”, he stated while still looking at the professor sketching formulas. There was a flaming blush on his cheeks, and Richie took that blush and put it in his pocket. His new goal was to see that blush flourish as many times in his life as he could forage._

 

_“Eddie… I like it. I think I’ll call you Eds,” Richie smiled._

 

_Eddie snapped his head back to the red haired joker in glasses, “Eddie is already a nickna-”_

 

_“You two in the back, keep it down!” the professor snapped._

 

_Eddie spoke up embarrassed, “Sorry, Dr. Klein.”_

 

_When Dr. Klein turned back around to write on the board, Eddie reached his hand over his own desk to smack Richie on the outside of his arm. Richie muffled a cackle, then massaged his arm where Eddie made quite a substantial hit. It might even bruise._

 

_This was the first of many marks Eddie would leave on Richie, but most of the others would be made with his mouth._

 

_Richie may not have taken notes the entire lecture, but he took out a piece of paper to write Eddie a note: “Eds, I’m glad we’re buddies. And, you’re stuck with me now ;)”_

 

_Eddie read it, folded it, and tucked it in his folder. He was smiling._

 

* * *

 

 

Eddie used the underside of his tongue and front teeth to create a high pitched whistle, “Catch, Trashmouth!”

 

The beer Eddie threw hit Richie in the center of his chest making him stumble backwards over his feet, but it fell down his arms to be cradled like a baby. Richie took advantage of this coincidental opportunity to rock the beer back and forth as if it was a live baby, shushing it and petting its sides before tearing off the bottle cap with his molars.

 

“Sorry Baby Richie, but Daddy needs some fuel,” and he chugged half of the beer in one swig.

 

“Now that’s just downright mental,” Stan said muffling a laugh.

 

Richie gamboled over to the open spot next to Eddie on the log and plopped himself down. Upon contact, Eddie snaked an arm around his bony waist and pulled his body closer, nuzzling his head under Richie’s chin. He was decently buzzed (as well as Richie), and having his boyfriend within arm’s reach urged him to bring him closer. Richie reeked of cigarette smoke, but Eddie nudged his face further into Richie’s neck to whiff the cologne smeared on his pale skin. There, an intoxicating scent of cedar wood and mint was dabbled. Eddie’s favorite.

 

“You’re tardy,” Eddie teased.

 

“As always,” he said softly, placing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek.

 

Eddie rolled his body and tilted his head, making his neck accessible for Richie to nip.

 

“Where’s your beer, bub?” Richie asked, leaning into Eddie’s offering and smooching the skin under his jaw.

 

Eddie arched back to retrieve a beer from behind the log they were lounging on and gulped the rest of its contents, “Gone now.”

 

“Good,” and Richie kissed more of his neck, beginning his attack by licking his collarbone then working his way up to the soft spot behind his ear that made all of Eddie’s muscles quiver.

 

Although he may have been 5’7” in comparison to Richie’s 6’2”, Eddie pulled Richie onto his lap after this affectionate display. He liked being a lap pet to Richie, because well, he was inherently smaller and liked being held, but who doesn’t? He also _loved_ to treat his mischievous boyfriend, who would be more than willing to submit to him with the right commands. And Richie was an absolute _mess_ when Eddie took control.

 

Worrying his weight would squish Eddie, he tried to slip partially off of his lap, but his sides were harshly gripped to be placed right back to center. Firm kisses were pressed along Richie’s spine from outside his sweatshirt, heat bubbling at every epicenter Eddie’s lips touched. This brazen demeanor was more than welcomed by Richie, and he lightly grinded against Eddie.

 

Stan sneered at their voyeurism, but chose to keep quiet until it was absolutely necessary to speak (yell) up. Richie and Eddie had a nasty track record for forgetting other human beings were present when they got riled up.

 

Richie could feel through Eddie’s sweats a hardening pressure, one he wanted to encourage.  

 

“I like you on my lap,” Eddie confidently spoke into Richie’s curls.

 

“And I like being on your lap,” Richie hummed.

 

Eddie wove his fingers into Richie’s hair and tenderly pulled, “ _I hope you know I’m going to fuck you tonight_.”

 

Richie went pliant. Running a hand up his thigh, Eddie stopped and squeezed just before it met Richie’s groin. He released a pleased whimper without opening his mouth and grinded more against Eddie.

 

“What a treat,” Richie exhaled with shaky breath. The excitement of Eddie being dominant made him weak not just in the knees, but everywhere. Except one place, of course.

 

Ben, unaware of the sexually charged air in front of him, asked “You guys want to make s’mores? We don’t have graham crackers, but we can use Oreos inste-”

 

“Nope, actually I think we’re going to head to bed early. I have snacks in our tent, thanks Ben,” Eddie intervened.

 

Richie giddily added, “Me, _I’m_ the snack-”

 

“Beep fucking beep, Richie,” Stan spoke up. His silence didn’t last very long.

 

Looping a finger in one of Richie’s curls, Eddie pulled to quiet him from blurting more obscenities.

 

Eddie shifted Richie so that he sat bridle style on his lap, then squatted upward with him in his arms. With Eddie walking hurriedly away to their tent, Richie goofily waved behind at the rest of the Losers whilst suspended in his boyfriend’s hoist.

 

Bev smirked and mouthed at Richie, “ _Not too loud, please._ ”

 

Yeah, that wasn’t happening. Nice try Beverly.

 

Eddie dropped Richie onto their blown up mattress and stripped him of his clothes. A shrug of his shoulders to release his sweatshirt, a yank of his shoes and socks, a shimmy of his pants and boxers from his lower half, and a barren Richie was staring up at Eddie. The only article still on him were his glasses. The icy cold from outside penetrated the inside of the tent, but the heat raging through Richie’s veins kept his nerves on end.

 

There wasn’t a flashlight illuminating the tent, they needn’t use it. The moon was bright, full, and centered in the sky, shining into their screened tent that didn’t have the shielding rainguard over it. The sides were sealed by the double doors, but the top? Fully exposed to the sky.

 

Sitting up from the mattress, Richie placed kisses to Eddie’s crotch while holding onto the back of his thighs. Eddie was hard, and Richie fondled the bulge through the material with his mouth to make him _hopelessly_ hard. He looked up at Eddie every so often with mischievously clouded eyes.

 

Eddie weakly swayed with Richie’s feverous zeal for attention, only fueling his lust.

 

“Take….. these… off…….. _now_ ,” Richie mumbled in between kisses.

 

“Say please, or you get none.”

 

Richie was stubborn, and kept teasing Eddie through his pants. He even began to stroke himself with the precum leaking from his dick, grinding into his clenched hand.

 

Eddie grabbed his wrist and gave him a stern look of hungry ardor, “Say please, _slut._ ”

 

“ _Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_ ,” Richie begged, losing all stubbornness to yield.

 

Unlooping the knot of his sweatpants, Eddie dropped them and his cock sprung free into Richie’s face. Richie wasted no time and eagerly took the head into his mouth, his plump lips heating the reddened bulb, tongue swirling contently until gliding up the slit and flicking. He took Eddie’s length deeper in slowed toils, deeper, and deeper, opening his throat and sucking in his cheeks rhythmically, cherishing when the head hit the back of his mouth. His long curls brushed Eddie’s thighs, leaving goosebumps in their tickled wake.

 

Eddie had no gag reflex, and neither did Richie. This was a shared, loved attribute of their sex life. Their motto? A gay couple that has no gag reflex together, stays the fuck together.

 

Richie continued to devour Eddie’s length, bobbing up and down feverously. Giving his boyfriend head was never a task, it was always an enjoyed game that he looked forward to. He looked for any excuse to put that delicious dick in his mouth, and perhaps, Richie had an oral fixation.

 

Most definitely.

 

His mouth always needed to be occupied; whether it was talking someone’s ears off with words, distracted with a cigarette, a piece of gum, the end of his pencil, or Eddie’s dick.   

 

“Not such a motormouth when your throat is downing my cock, is it Rich?”

 

Richie nodded his head and happily hummed, sending vibrations through Eddie’s entire body. He used a hand to stroke in between bobs, earning soft moans from Eddie. He clenched especially hard around the base as he stroked to get Eddie to edge.

 

Carding his hands through Richie’s hair, he curled his fingers into the back of his head to use Richie’s mouth for his own pleasure. He slowly rocked in and out, until Richie whimpered for more.

 

 _More_.

 

“Want me to fuck your mouth, baby?”

 

Without lifting off of Eddie’s cock, the hand Richie had around the back of Eddie’s thigh tightly squeezed in confirmation. His nails desperately dug into the skin he gripped.  

 

“Open up real wide for me, show me how well you can take it,” Eddie directed.

 

He quickened his pace, fucking into Richie’s mouth with a furious force that would have made any other person choke. The head of his dick slammed into the back of Richie’s abused throat, making tears well at the sides of his eyes. He chased his climax, but halted before completely busting his load— he wasn’t finished with Richie. Not yet.

 

Releasing his hold, Eddie pet Richie’s curls and praised him, “You’re so good at taking all of me, such a good boy.”

 

Plopping off of Eddie’s dick with ragged breath, Richie lifted hooded eyelids to meet Eddie’s dominant gaze, “I would do that all fucking day if you let me.”

 

Eddie shed the rest of his clothing and lightly pushed on Richie’s shoulders so that he laid flat on his back, “Move back and spread those pretty legs, I think you deserve some attention.”

 

“ _Homygod,_ oh _-okay_ ,” Richie garbled, scatterbrained. He was already a withering mess and hadn’t even been touched yet.

 

Richie clumsily used his heels to scoot himself to the other side of the mattress, lifted his knees, and spread his legs at Eddie’s directions. Reaching into his duffle bag, Eddie pulled out a bottle of lube and chucked it next to Richie.

 

Richie’s pupils were completely blown out watching Eddie crawl on top of him. Peppering kisses to the inside of his thighs, the shaft of his cock, up his stomach, sides, pecks, the outline of his collarbone, Eddie lazily stopped to grind against him and suck hickeys on to both sides of his neck.

 

“ _Fuck_ , that feels amazing, I-, _holy shi-_ ” He babbled under Eddie.

 

Before pulling off, Eddie snatched Richie’s lips in a hungry kiss. Their tongues sloppily explored each other’s mouths, the erratic movements gliding easily with the wet warmth. They shakily breathed between kisses, panting fitfully. He slid down Richie’s body once more, nipping at exposed patches of skin instead of leaving kisses this time. Richie shook with neediness to be touched more. And more. _More_. His need was insatiable.

 

He wanted Eddie to yank his hair until it was aggressive enough to snap his neck.  

 

Bruise his skin with painful blue and purple blotches.

 

Use his tongue _every-fucking-where._

 

Fuck into him so hard that he cried, _screamed_ out in sheer pleasure.

 

Rearrange his insides; he wanted his liver to be upside down where his stomach should be.

 

Fill him up so well that he burst.  

 

And Eddie was planning on giving him exactly that. Using calloused hands to push Richie’s legs up higher, he lowered his head to peruse his tongue around the rim of Richie’s hole. He teased initially, feeling the quiver of Richie’s muscles, until he couldn’t hold himself back from pressing his tongue inside. Just like Richie thought of head as a treasured game, Eddie treated eating his boyfriend out as his pleasurable talent. Eddie was a biology student after all, and knew how to muse another man’s anatomy. He knew exactly which buttons to press, push, taunt, and especially knew where to caress to make Richie tick, begging for more.

 

Richie was a fabulous top. A power top that could rabidly fuck until the sun came up, whispering sweet convections into your ear and against the sensitive skin where your pulse quickened until you came untouched. He was convincing and adhering to dirty talk you exactly how you liked it. And Eddie loved to be fucked senselessly, but when Richie bottomed? He was a needy, whiny, borderline untameable miscreant. A fucked-out _screamer_ when taken advantage.

 

As an extracurricular hobby, Eddie loved to fix up old cars. Countless hours correcting gaskets, wheels, suspensions, shocks, differentials, with wrenches and ratchets inevitably builds up a significant amount of muscle in the forearms and fingers. No one, let’s repeat, _no one_ , had a stronger fingering game than Eddie Kaspbrak.  

 

Sliding a single finger under his tongue into Richie’s slicked hole, he simultaneously licked and massaged Richie’s aching insides.

 

“Ahhhh- _ah_ , _more…_. p-please more, Eds,” Richie whined. His back arched well above the mattress in a surge of desperation to be filled. He was greedy, always wanting more.

 

 _More_.

 

“You want what?” Eddie patronizingly asked, swirling his finger against Richie’s walls. His finger found that sweet spot, circling with pressure to make Richie even more of a wriggling mess.

 

He bit the inside of Richie’s thigh hard enough to draw blood.

 

“Fuckin- _ahhhh_ ,” Richie groaned, louder this time. Any louder and the rest of the Loser’s would hear, not that either of them necessarily cared.  

 

Richie forcibly shoved the glasses off his face, sending them to the corner of the tent. He didn’t need to see, he didn’t even care if they broke, all he needed was to feel. New glasses were easy to order.

 

“I want you inside me. _All_ of you. Fuck me, _plea-_ ”

 

“Not yet,” and Eddie slid two fingers into Richie, still nipping at the inside of his thigh. He knew Richie liked to be marked up, and planned on bruising him in uneven purple patches from his neck to his toes. Visibly claim his territory for everyone to see in the morning.

 

Eddie’s fingers ceaselessly split and reconvened, scissoring Richie's hole until it was prepped and stretched for him. His other hand reached for the bottle of lube that he conveniently threw next to Richie, squeezing an excessive glob onto the tips of his fingers as they exited. Before pressing them back into Richie, he clipped the curled end of the lube with his tongue, tasting it.

 

_Mmmmm, coconut._

 

His lubed fingers pushed back into Richie’s needy hole, adding a third finger, coating his insides with the fruity gel. With the inclusion of the third finger, Richie threw his head against the mattress, his eyes rolling hard into the back of his head. Richie’s entire body rocked with Eddie’s knuckles slamming into his entrance. In an attempt to edge himself, Richie constricted his cock under the head using his index finger and thumb, moaning incoherent words with the stimulus.

 

“Eddie, _please_ ,” Richie finally whimpered out in a desperate tone. He was so close to cumming, but he wouldn’t be satisfied unless he came with Eddie already filling him. And, if he was overstimulated with Eddie still fucking into him after he came, even more of a treat.

 

Richie was a goddamn slut for overstimulated, frisked pain. He wanted to be stuffed, choked, suffocated. Every part of him yearned for overwhelmed sensation by Eddie Kaspbrak.

 

“Convince me that you want it, I need you to _beg_ ,” Eddie huffed while still finger fucking Richie. When Eddie took control, he took fucking _control_.

 

Richie inched toward Eddie, hastily whisking the hand that was fingering him away and inserted it directly into his mouth. Sucking on Eddie’s fingers he shrewdly poked, “Tastes like…. coconut. Sure wish you would coco NUT in me-”

 

Pinching Richie’s lips, Eddie scowled and sharply shushed him. Richie’s eyes softened, filing back into a submissive position. He needed reminding of who was in charge.

 

Eddie loved Richie, ludicrous comments and all. However, he took this opportunity to silence Richie’s vulgarities completely. He would have to earn the right back to scream Eddie’s name aloud.

 

Eddie seized long, red curls from the back of Richie’s head, harsh enough to cause him to moan out with the pain, “Hush, I’ll decide when you deserve to get fucked.”

 

Reaching under his pillow that hung over the corner of the mattress, Eddie pulled out a ball gag that he had hidden there earlier. Richie’s eyes went wide, shooting wild pupils so large at Eddie that you couldn’t even distinguish his eyes were blue. He had no fucking idea Eddie brought this toy along, let alone _owned_ one. The surprise made Richie’s already leaking cock ache with a need for friction.

 

“Open up,” Eddie ordered with a smirk plastered to his face.

 

Richie instantly dropped his jaw, allowing Eddie to shove the gag in his mouth and buckle it around his head. His thoughts ran ary on what other toys Eddie may be strategically hiding from him. And fuck, that arousing speculation tortured him closer to cumming. Dangerously close.

 

“Much better. You gonna be a good boy? I’ll take it off when you behave.”

 

Richie nodded obediently and tremulously whimpered around the gag, “ _Mhm, ahuh_.”

 

Eddie scooted himself closer in between his boyfriend’s pale legs and heaved Richie’s limbs over his shoulders. He squeezed more of the lube on himself and lined up his cock with Richie’s prepped hole, teasingly pressed against the entrance.  

 

“You want me to fuck you? Fill you up with my cum?” Eddie taunted.

 

A high pitched whine came from the back of Richie’s throat. He was beyond ready, wanting nothing more than to be slammed into mercilessly. The inability to speak was frustratingly erotic, making him exponentially more grabby from under Eddie.

 

“I love hearing you whine, you’re so fucking desperate,” Eddie commented, beholding Richie. As he slowly pressed his length into Richie, he anchored his arms on both sides for leverage.

 

Richie moaned around the ball gag and dug his nails into Eddie’s back. Part of his curls hung in his face since he whipped his head around with maddened delight, and with his legs thrown over Eddie’s shoulders, it made it tremendously easy for Eddie to punch Richie’s g-spot right on the money.

 

Eddie felt so good inside of him, stretching him to the brim. A bubbling heat pooled in his lower belly that was close to being relieved.

 

“You look so pretty with that gag in your mouth, such a good boy,” Eddie whispered in between quickening thrusts. He grunted with each slam, rocking into Richie with a greater turbulence.

 

Richie’s eyes were full on crying, desperate for release.

 

“Cum for me Rich,” he lustfully commanded. That’s all it took for Richie to cum, spilling on his own chest. He really was a bitch for Eddie domming him.

 

With one hand, Eddie unlatched the buckle behind Richie’s head as a reward for following directions so obediently.

 

“H- _holy_ sh- _shit,_  you have to use that thing on me, _oh_ , more often, _ahhhhh_ ,” Richie mewled.

 

A devilish smile crossed Eddie’s face, and he flipped Richie over onto his stomach. He harshly gripped Richie’s hips, smacked his ass to leave a reddened welt, and lifted them so that he could ram inside of Richie again. One hand remained clenched to Richie’s hip and the other snatched a handful of his hair to pull his head back and use as reins.

 

Without the toy gagging him, he screamed aloud, “ _Fuck_ yes, harder harder please, _Eddie f-fuh-uck!_ ”

 

Richie’s pleasured screams echoed throughout the forest for all to hear. There wasn’t one living soul within a mile that wouldn’t be hearing the two fucking from their shaking tent now.

 

Richie was _gone—_ a damn wrecked mess. He was so fucked out, he was barely himself anymore. Eddie performed with an electric stamina that caused Richie to forget how to even talk. What were words? He didn’t know. The Trashmouth nickname was momentarily tarnished by being at the will of the man raucously topping him. The overstimulation of being fucked into post orgasm made his entire body tremble.

 

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna _cu-_ ,” Eddie warned before pumping ribbons of warm cum in Richie.

 

He thrusted into his own cum a few times earning more shrill moans from Richie, before pulling out. Spreading Richie’s cheeks, he watched the cum leak from his gaping hole. And he couldn’t help himself, he lowered his head to lick Richie’s entrance as some cum dripped out.

 

Richie’s knees buckled and his arms flailed forward to plop face first into the mattress.

 

Mumbling incoherently, the only thing that could be clearly heard with his face pressed into the blankets was, “ _Fuck_ , Eds.”

 

Eddie exhaustedly smiled and plopped next to Richie with the same force.

 

From a few tents over, a voice yelled at their neighboring tent. It was Stan.

 

“ _Please_ for the love of God tell me they’re done! They’re done, right?”

 

A burst of laughter erupted from around the firepit.


End file.
